


Flinching Angel

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post Colony In Space. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinching Angel

Mary Ashe had always thought she could cope with most things... most things did not include death. She had come to find Jo, finding herself curled up on Jo's doorstep, the Twelfth Doctor having rung the girl's doorbell then left. Jo opened the door.

"Hello?"  
"Jo?"

Mary spoke softly, still sat on the doorstep. Jo looked down and smiled.

"Hello stray…"

She said, her voice friendly and welcoming.

"Want a saucer of milk?"  
"Yes please."

Mary spoke softly, a little weakly. Jo smiled, brought Mary inside and set her down on the sofa, while she went and got the girl a glass of milk. Mary curled willingly into the seat. Jo returned with the glass of milk.

"Here you go kitty…"

She said stoking her hair and offering her the milk, sensing that Mary needed sweetness. Mary mewed and drank, clearly still a little edgy. Jo smiled and stroked her hair, gently snuggling into her and putting an arm around her as the girl finished the milk and set the glass down. Mary purred and nestled closer, a little sleepy. Jo smiled.

"Rest if you need to sweetie, I'll not go anywhere…"  
Mary soon slept. Jo watched her in silence, hating that the girl had been hurt by one of the Master’s plans and knowing instantly that, despite being only a little older than the teenage girl currently sleeping beside her, she would never let Mary be hurt again, she would care for the girl herself.


End file.
